I think you're beautiful, too
by tetsuyacchi
Summary: "We don't really deserve you, Mione, but you're eager to help nonetheless. I could probably go on all night…" he mumbled before turning his vibrant emerald eyes to Hermione's own. "But I think you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met."


Hermione Granger liked to believe she was a pretty simple girl.

She enjoyed rainy days where she could sit in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in front of the fire with a good book.

She enjoyed the nervous thrill that came with results day after exams; equal parts excited and anxious to see if all her hard work had paid off.

She even enjoyed when people spoke excitedly around her, whispering with smiles on their faces as they chatted with their friends – even if she was never invited along.

However, recently, Hermione hadn't quite enjoyed how the majority of the Gryffindor girls had been acting. It was their fourth year, and with their growing age came the excitement associated with _boys_.

Hermione's fellow roommates spoke often about the latest heartthrob in Witch Weekly, or how a random boy in sixth year looked particularly dashing during Quidditch practice. Hermione's troubles only doubled with the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament.

The girl's within Hogwarts went wild with their newest guests, unable to stop their wandering eyes from thoroughly checking out the muscled physiques of the Durmstrang students and watch in awe as they showed off their martial arts skills.

Hermione heard a few whisper silly things like how they offered such a 'foreign appeal' not seen in Hogwarts. _Whatever that even meant._

The same issue could be attributed to Beauxbatons, but for different reasons.

Hermione had always known she was pretty average looking. As a child, she'd often been bullied because of her bushy hair and large front teeth, but since she'd had them reduced by Madame Pomfrey, she'd become less 'ugly duckling' and more 'perfectly bland'.

It didn't bother her; as she held academic prowess over beauty any day. Hermione would much sooner be the number one student in her year, than the most beautiful.

That had been her mantra since a child, but no matter how many times she told herself looks didn't matter; she couldn't help the slight churning in her gut when she saw how her fellow year-mates looked at the Beauxbatons students. They were all clearly beautiful; otherworldly, even.

The reactions of her two best friends had probably affected her the most, however. Ron had been almost halfway across the table, knocking dishes aside and uncaring that his elbow was wedged deep in a pile of mashed potatoes. His face was flushed a brilliant red and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to protest at their feet and worship.

Harry had been much more subdued; he had remained sitting and wasn't making a fool of himself, but his eyes were glassy as though in a daze, a slightly dopey smile on his face.

When she tried talking to the two, she got no response. Most of the other boys in the hall and even some girls were faring no better. Hermione heard the word 'Veela' in hushed whispers and understood that the girls must be displaying their allure proudly.

The rest of dinner in the great hall continued in a similar manner.

* * *

As she sat in the common room, legs tucked underneath her and a heavy book open on her lap, Hermione couldn't help but think back to what happened at the feast.

_They've never looked at me that way. Is it because we're friends? Do they even see me as a girl, at all? _

As Hermione pondered with a frown on her face, she didn't notice the swinging portrait of the common room entrance, or Harry calmly walking inside.

"-mione? Hermione?" Hermione was brought back to reality by the calling of her name. She blinked a couple of times before looking up at who had called her name.

"Harry?" she muttered.

The boy's lips were turned down in a frown, his eyes crinkled in worry.

"Are you okay? You seemed...deep in thought." He moved forward settling into the seat next to her with a content sigh.

"Oh, oh no, I'm fine! Don't worry, just homework," she replied, gesturing the book on her lap, still open.

Harry didn't look convinced. His brows were creased in that way Hermione knew he did whenever he was trying to figure something out that he didn't quite understand.

"Are you sure? You've been a little distant since the feast, even _Ron_ noticed." He chuckled at that last part; they both knew it took a lot for Ron – renowned emotionally dense Ron – to notice something was wrong with somebody other than himself.

"You can tell me, Mione. We're friends, right? You can tell me _anything_."

Hermione stared at her friend, seeing just how open and sincere he looked. His brilliant emerald eyes were so bright and clear as they stared at her earnestly.

_He really does wear his heart on his sleeve,_ she thought fondly.

Hermione could never understand how anyone would not want to be friends with Harry. He was so caring and tried his hardest to be there for his friends, even if he didn't quite understand emotions all that well – what mattered to Hermione was that he _tried_. Even after having lived such a difficult life already, Harry tried his hardest to make others happy, and Hermione honestly loved him for it.

"I know Harry. And we _are_ friends, the _best of friends_. It's just silly, honestly..."

"It's not silly if it's upsetting you," he said simply, as though that explained everything.

_Perhaps to him, it really does._ Harry was a simple person, after all. He saw people hurting and tried to help them. He needed no other incentive.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help?" he offered.

Hermione felt a warmth in her chest as she watched sincerity shine in his eyes.

"It's just...I've always known I'm not very beautiful -"

At Harry's open mouth, she quickly cut him off. "No, no it's fine, just let me explain."

He reluctantly nodded, though his brows were furrowed.

"I've always known this and been content with it. I mean, what use were good looks when I could easily outperform everyone in my class? And what good was gossiping friends when I could be using that time learning more in the library? I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it's never particularly bothered me before, being beautiful, that is. But recently..."

She sighed as she tried to stop her rambling and properly explain.

"Recently it's been bothering me more, I guess. I wasn't sure what _it_ was exactly, but things soon clicked when I saw everyone's reaction, especially yours and Ron's, to the Beauxbatons students during the opening feast..." She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed by her confession.

When nothing was said for a few minutes, Hermione glanced up. Harry's expression was thoughtful, as his brows were furrowed and his lip stuck out the corner of his lips as though deep in thought.

_Cute_.

Hermione knew he was trying to organise his thoughts and give her a satisfying answer. He did this a lot when she talked about topics he didn't understand; not wanting to ignore or brush off her excitement, but genuinely clueless of how to reply.

She was about to break the silence and tell him it didn't matter when Harry finally spoke.

"Hermione...you know about my childhood, how I was brought up." It wasn't said as a question but she nodded anyway.

"Then you understand I grew up around very ugly people, and no, I don't mean by their looks, but their personalities. The Dursley's were the ugliest kinds of people, jealous and hateful... even to their own family."

Harry looked down as he spoke and Hermione wanted to reach across and take his hands into her own, but before she could he looked up, his eyes shining with conviction.

"I was often called a freak; at school, at the park, even in my own _home_. I was told I was worthless and ugly ever since I can remember."

Hermione didn't know where he was going with this and she was honestly feeling a little ashamed for feeling sorry for herself when Harry had been through much worse.

"Harry-" she started but he put up his hand to stop _her_ from interrupting this time. "No, Hermione. Let me finish." She slowly nodded.

"My childhood was ugly and for a long time, I thought my whole life would be the same. However, coming to Hogwarts has changed that dark future." He smiled fondly.

"I won't lie, I've met some awful people here," they both thought of Malfoy and his cronies. "But I've also met some beautiful people, too. Ginny and the way she tries her hardest at Quidditch; to prove to everybody that a girl can play just as well as any man. How she tries to differentiate herself from her brothers, being the only girl in the family."

Harry moved closer, lifting the book from Hermione's lap and placing it on the table in front of them. He lifted the blanket she'd draped over her legs, covering himself with it too and tucking his legs under himself, mirroring Hermione's pose.

"Luna Lovegood, who despite all her struggles making friends still stands up for what she believes in. Despite all the bullies who like to tell her she's crazy and _loony_, I think it's beautiful how she continues to tell us the wonders of blibbering humdingers and the dangers of too many wrackspurts." Hermione laughed at that. Nobody could accuse Luna of being _uncreative _at least.

"I think Ron is beautiful, too, because I can tell how having five older brothers to live up to weighs him down. I can see how he sometimes gets jealous of others, even myself, but still continues to stick up for me when people call me names, or how he still invites me over to the burrow, year after year, knowing how much I wish for a family of my own."

Hermione was shocked at just how perceptive Harry truly was. She'd often thought of him as being a little naïve and felt awful for assuming such a thing. It would make sense he was so perceptive of others, she guessed, as living with abusive relatives would make him mindful of his surroundings, learning to read how others were feeling at any given moment.

Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I think Dobby's bravery, cheerful disposition and willingness to help anyone who needs it is beautiful. The way he gets so happy from something as simple as colourful socks or bringing someone hot chocolate." Harry chuckled, "It's very beautiful to witness."

Harry let the silence go on for a little longer, before speaking again. "And _you_."

Hermione looked up at this.

"I find you very beautiful, Hermione Granger."

"_Me?_" she couldn't help but ask.

He hummed his affirmative, looking into the fire opposite them. Hermione watched the fire reflected in his wide eyes and the glow it left on his skin.

"The shine in your eyes whenever you master a new spell or the excitement that lights up your face when you learn something new. You're always thinking of Ron and me; if we've eaten enough or if we've studied – always helping us with homework and any problems that need solving. You even help the rest of the house if they ask, even if sometimes, I don't think they really deserve it."

Harry scratched his head self-consciously as he continued to speak.

"We don't really deserve you, Mione, but you're eager to help nonetheless. I could probably go on all night…" he mumbled before turning his vibrant emerald eyes to Hermione's own.

"But I think you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met."

Hermione was frozen in both shock and awe. Harry was known to be pretty quiet when it came to his personal feelings; a little awkward whenever asked to be open and honest so blatantly. Hermione struggled to wrap his sincere words around in her mind.

_He thinks I'm beautiful? The most beautiful person he's met?_

A warm blush spread across her cheeks, a rosy red in colour. There was a fluttering in her stomach that felt like butterflies were trying to escape.

Hermione understood what Harry meant; that what people did and how they treated others was what was really important. More important than frivolous matters like how they looked.

Harry believed that when someone did something they were passionate about or stuck up for what they believed in, they became infinitely more beautiful than how long their hair was, or how fair their skin.

Hermione felt a smile curling at her lips and she fondly took Harry's hands into her own, their joint warmth sending pleasant sparks between them both. Harry looked up in question at her actions but she simply grinned at him, getting a relieved grin back.

"Thank you, Harry." 

_I think you're beautiful, too._


End file.
